The present invention relates to a recording medium on which data is recorded, a reproducing apparatus for reproducing the data recorded on the recording medium, and a reproducing system for reproducing the data recorded on the recording medium via a network or the like.
In recent years, various types of recording media represented by, e.g., a tape, a disk, and a semiconductor memory have been developed and are commercially available. In these recording media, data can be reproduced without any regional limitations or the like.
There is a need for a recording medium from which data can be reproduced in the distribution order prepared by dividing the world into a plurality of regions when a movie or the like is recorded on the recording medium.
In addition, there is also a need for a recording medium in which reproduction of a recorded image can be regionally limited because of different principles, different values, and regulation of morals among the different regions.